Power Troubles
by burninghotflame2473
Summary: Lucy just went on a normal mission with Gray and Erza. But, she didn't know that this mission would reveal secrets, both good and bad. It gave her something that she never asked for and attracted to much trouble. Will she be able to survive along with her friends by her side? Read to find out. My First fanfic. Please help me improve.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hi guys! Uh… well… it's my first ever time trying something like this. And honestly, I'm nervous. Anyways, please give me tips to improve my writing skills (I doubt I have any). My first fanfic. Enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 1 Natsu's Nightmares**

Natsu shifted around in Lucy's bed, sleeping. He was having a nightmare again. There were tear streaks across his face, he was letting out soft whimpers and his breaths were fast and short.

Lucy was awakened by the sounds of his movement and whimpers. She sat up on her futon (I heard it's some kind of fold-able bed that is laid on the ground, for guests) and looked up to the bed that Natsu was sleeping on. She saw Natsu's usually joyful and happy face, contorted with fear and sadness. ' He must be having that nightmare again. ' she thought with a sigh and saddened eyes.

She sat at the edge of her bed, took Natsu's head into her lap and ran her hand through his hair gently, stroking it, while softly humming a lullaby her mom used to sing to her when she was little, to relieve her of her own nightmares. Slowly, his whimpers died down, his face became calm and peaceful again and he started to breathe normally. She let out a huge breath of relief. She let her head rest on the bed's headboard beside her and went to sleep.

Natsu's had nightmares since Future Rogue killed Future Lucy in front of his eyes during the GMG event. He was afraid of not being strong enough to protect his little sister (Lucy). Lucy felt helpless, only being able to calm him down during his nightmares and not stop it completely. She tried her best to find someone to help him get rid of his nightmares, but, was yet to find one such person.

The Next Morning

Natsu woke up with a groan as usual. He had a surprisingly good sleep and was feeling great. He opened his eyes to find himself looking at Lucy's dragon pajamas. Wanting to know why, he got up and saw Lucy sleeping in a sitting position. ' I must have had a nightmare again. ' he thought. He felt bad making her wake up in the middle of the night to make him calm down. Then he grinned, he knew what he was going to do to make Lucy happy.

Lucy woke up to the smell of something burning. Not being the morning person everyone thought she was, she left it alone thinking that it was only Natsu cooking and tried going back to sleep. ' Wait… Natsu cooking! Shit! ' she thought with fright.

She threw herself off the bed, stepping on Happy in the process, and dashed to the kitchen. She almost fainted at the sight of Natsu sticking a couple of fish, not on top of the fire but, in it and at the same time holding a paper fan and waving it at the fire. If she was not so horrified at the sight then she would be wondering how on earth the fishes hadn't turned to ashes already.

"Hey Luce." Natsu greeted grinning widely at her.

"NATSU! Don't 'Hey Luce' me! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she screamed.

"Don't mind me, I'm just smoking a couple of fish for breakfast today" he replied. Coincidentally, all the fishes turned to ashes.

Well, according to Lucy, it was better than last time when he tried to 'smoke pancakes' instead.

"Damn it! I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. The same happened the last eight times." Natsu mumbled to himself.

Lucy's jaw fell wide open. 'The last EIGHT TIMES! Just how many fish did he try to cook? All my money!' her mind cried. Then Happy came in with tears in his eyes. Lucy would have thought it was cute if she didn't know him better.

"WAAAHH! Natsu! Lucy stepped on me and it hurts so much. She must be really fat." Happy whined with tears in his eyes, appearing really innocent.

"What did you say cat!" she said, glaring at him when she heard the last sentence.

"I agree with you Happy. Lucy needs to stop eating all the oily food she makes." Natsu agreed with Happy.

"Mhm." Happy and Natsu said in unison while nodding.

That was it. They made Lucy's anger go off the charts when they uttered the comment about her cooking. If you were outside Lucy's apartment at that time, then you would be able to see a teenage boy and his cat getting kicked out of a window by a girl shouting 'Get out!'. Natsu and Happy landed face first onto the ground.

"We were just stating the facts. Nothing to get so angry about." Happy mumbled to himself.

"It's okay Happy. Forget about it. Lucy is a weirdo anyways. We'll see you at the guild Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as he got up, not an ounce of anger in his voice.

She tried to ignore what Natsu said, her eye twitching. "Yeah whatever. Just get going already." she replied from her window, can't help but sound annoyed. But, unknown to the two, when she turned away from the window she smiled fondly.

"Stupid people." she muttered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hiya there! Anyways It has been a long time. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but, this story is before Tenrou island arc. Laxus is also still part of the guild for reasons that you will know later on in the story. Now, let's get on with the story.**

 **Chap- 2 Tickles**

Lucy was in the bathtub enjoying her little bath, unscented as she found out that the smell annoyed dragon slayer noses. Humming to herself she washed up, wraped a towel around herself, unplugged the tub and hopped out of it. She dried her hair and was about to open the door, but stopped remembering something. She pressed her ear against the door trying to find out if she could hear scratching against walls (Happy), loud chewing noises (Natsu), ruffling of clothes (Gray) and the sound of metal clinking against each other (Erza). When she couldn't hear anything like that, she smiled to herself and open the door and walked straight towards the closet, clutching the towel tightly.

When she finished throwing on clothes, she grabbed her whip and keys from her nightstand and made her way towards the guild calling out Plue on the way. She and Plue balanced on the sidewalk near the canal making conversation while walking.

As she reached the guild doors, she said bye to Plue and pushed open the doors.

"Morning everyone!" she announced. They all responded and she made her way to her usual seat at the bar.

"Hey, Mira." Lucy smiled at the bartender. Mira returned her smile with one, while wiping a glass clean.

"Hi Lucy. Let me guess, you want the usual again." she said.

"You know me well Mira."

"What can I say? I'm observant." Mira giggled. Lucy let out a small laugh and turned around on her stool to look at the guild.

People were drinking even at this early time of the day, well mostly Cana. Wendy, Carla, Romeo and Happy were siting at a table. Happy was trying to give fish to Carla, obviously, Carla stubbornly refused although, if looked closely at her, a red tint was visible on her cheeks. Wendy and Romeo were just talking and laughing together, it was simply cute.

But, on the other parts of the guild, it was as rowdy as ever. Natsu and Gray were throwing punches at each other again, while Elfman joined in saying that it was MANLY to solve problems with his fists and quickly everyone else joined.

Lucy just chuckled at their antics, but then stopped when Natsu fell into Erza's cake. After that, Erza stopped the fight by glaring and yelling at all of them. Lucy sweatdropped as it was always the same scene every morning.

"Lucy! Here you go." Lucy turned her seat around again. Mira slid Lucy's vanilla milkshake towards her. She caught it and tossed a few jewels towards her. With that she made her way towards the table where Gray, Natsu and Erza were seated. As she sat down, they all turned towards me and grinned and greeted her.

"Lucy! You're right on time." Gray exclaimed.

"For?" Lucy asked smiling widely.

"Erza and I were planning on going on a mission along with you."

"What about Natsu?" At hearing this he turned his head away and smiled sheepishly.

"Well?" Lucy prodded, eyebrows raised showing amusement.

"Lisanna invited me on a mission and..." He trailed off, not wanting to make Lucy upset.

"Please tell me you accepted her invite." She begged. She was going to see if Lisanna could help him with his nightmares anyways, and this just made it a whole lot easier for her

"I did" Lucy smiled widely and wished him luck on his job. She then turned back to Erza and Gray.

"So which mission did you pick out for us?" She questioned.

Erza held up a mission for Lucy to look at. She took it from Erza and read it. Her eyes almost popped out of its sockets when she saw it. It was a request to take out three Dark Guilds surrounding a town, terrorizing it.

"I don't think-" Lucy started.

"It pays 120,000 jewels each mage." He interupted.

"I'M IN!" She said with a greedy glint in her eyes. Gray chuckled at her antics, as he already knew it would turn out like this. ' _She's cute like that. No brain! I shouldn't think like that'_ he thought to himself with a tiny blush.

Lucy turned to look at Gray. When she saw him she smirked. "Oh! is blushing! Found another penguin like you?"

"Ooooooh noooo~! You didn't. You're gonna get it Luce!" he shouted playfuly before pouncing on Lucy with a devilish glint in his eyes. Lucy squeled as he jumped on to her. He started tickling her sides as she fell down and started giggling without control.

"Gray- haha- stop pl- pfft- ease!" she said laughing in the middle. He stopped torturing her and sat up, letting her get up. Juvia glared at Lucy from behind a random pillar muttering 'Love-Rival'. Juvia rushed over and clinged onto him, still not breaking the glare. Lucy, who was still laying down on the ground, just sweatdropped with her arms and legs resting lazily around her.

"Love-Rival is taking Gray-sama away from Juvia!" she said menancingly. Lucy sighed deeply, as Gray screamed a suprised 'Gah!', always tired of explaining to Juvia that they were only good friends.

"Juvia, he's only a friend. A best friend at most." Lucy explained slowly, as if telling a small kid. Juvia narrowed her eyes at Lucy, not believing her statement fully.

"Fine... but don't steal him. HE'S. MINE." she threatened, stressing on the last two words as she walked away from the both of them. Lucy turned towards Gray giving him an apologetic. But, he just shrugged it of with a shake of his head.

"I thought Flame Brain was your best friend, or have you finally realized that I'm a whole lot better." he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Lucy just giggled at him.

"Actually, I've started considering him as a brother for a few months now." she announced. Gray's eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open.

At the bar, the Master sat with his legs crossed and a bottle of beer in his hand. He almost choked on his beer when he heard Lucy claim that she thought of Natsu like a brother. ' _You have another brother Lucy, but you just don't know that he is'_ he thought. Mira, who was wiping glasses, looked at the Master worridely.

"Is something wrong Master?" she asked.

"No, nothing is wrong child." he just shrugged and carried on cleaning glasses.

"So, Lucy... are you still willing to join us on this mission?" Erza questioned with raised eyebrows. Lucy grinned at her and nodded, they would drag her along even if she refused. She wanted that precious money at no cost as well.

"Then let's go!" Gray exclaimed, as he took my hand and showed her out of the guild, right behind Erza.

"Yeah!" Lucy said happily, following them all the way to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Hi readers! In the last chapter there were maaaannnnyyy mistakes. And I apologize but I have fixed it by updating it and you can read it again if you want. I think that this chapter is longer than the others. Now, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 3** **– Brrrrr! It's Cold!**

Gray, Erza and Lucy were in the train on their way to Ottawa Hills, where they would get down and take a carriage towards . The train ride seemed quiet without the puking sounds of a certain motion motion sick dragon slayer.

The rumbling, slight vibration and the turning of pages were the only noises that were to be heard in their compartment during the train ride. Erza was staring out of the window, Lucy was leaning on her, her eyes skimming through the pages of a book and Gray had fallen asleep on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy seemed to be absorbed by the ink on paper, that she wasn't aware of anything happening around her. Erza, now bored out of her mind by the scenery outside, was flipping through pages of a pastry magazine. Her mouth was watering over every pictue in that heavenly book, or magazine.

The time went by just like this, until Lucy finished her novel she was reading. She shut the book and put it away in her bag of supplies (she requested Virgo to pack it and bring it to the station). She found it difficult to move around with Gray's head on her shoulder, so she laid his head down on her lap. Erza looked up from her 'heaven' when she felt Lucy's blonde head plop down on her shoulder. She saw Lucy's eyes closed and her fingers were lazily stroking Gray's hair. Erza smiled fondly at her two younger teamates, while thinking about a certain blue haired mage with a tatoo across his eye. Erza kept Lucy's head in an angle that would not give her neck cramps when she awoke. Erza then sighed and then closed her eyes and laid her head onto the window as the sounds of the train lulled her to sleep.

A few hours later, a lady announced their arrival at Ottawa. Erza was first to wake up. As she got up she looked at Lucy and Gray, then smirked. She wanted to see Gray's expression when he finds out position he was in. She leaned over and covered his nose and mouth, with her hands, successfuly cutting off his oxygen supply. He woke with a start, still laying down, taking in large gulps of air. When he opened his eyes, he felt his face heat up and tried to fight it. But, his whole face was already the shade of a tomato. He got off of Lucy's lap as fast as he could, hoping that he wouldn't get a 'Lucy Kick' to the face and that no one had seen him in that embaressing moment. He turned his head, looking around, he found Erza staring at him with a smirk and raised eyebrows. It looked like she was amused, but on the inside she was dying of laughter. His eye twitched in annoyance, as he couldn't scold or hit her up for dong this to him, or he would get beat up by her.

He sighed in annoyance. He put his hand on Lucy's shoulder and gently shook it. She came out of her peaceful slumber and groaned, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Gray, playfuly glaring at him.

"Why'd you wake me up?" she mumbled. She was annoyed and wanted more sleep.

"We have already arrived at the Ottawa Hills station." Erza answered calmly. Lucy and Gray's eyes widened, as they rushed to grab their belongings and rushed out of the train. Erza just sat there, watching them, and chuckled softly. She then took hold of her luggage and followed them out.

Their ride in the carriage was short. They chatted lightly about their past missions that they went on, training advice (mostly from Erza) and the taking care of weapons (again, Erza). When they got as far as they could go using the carriage they paid the driver and continued on their journey on foot.

Erza marched forward and climbed up the hills, not bothered by the cold one bit. The same was with Gray, but he lingered behind a bit. Whereas, Lucy, was shivering a lot. Her skin was pale and her teeth were chattering. She hugged herself and rubbed her arms with her hands, in a futile attempt to warm herself up. She was brought up in a moderate climate with whatever she needed in hands reach, which was why she couldn't handle extreme temperatures. But, she kept quiet about it, not wanting anyone to find her weak. 'I can't even summon Horologium now, since it's his day off. I can't even handle the cold without relying on someone. I'm such a pathetic mage. I'll train as soon as I get back from this mission.' she thought with a waited for her to catch up with him and when she did, he wrapped her around his cape and kept her close to her body.

"W-what a-are you d-oing?" she stuttered, not only because of the cold. Gray raised an eyebrow at her, curiously.

"I'm keeping you warm. Is there something wrong?"

"No. I-i'm fine. Th-thanks." she said stuttering less, as she was better. She looked up at Gray and smiled gratefuly at him. He gave her a small smile back, then he turned ahead with a serious expression and a frown.

"Also, I have a bad feeling about this place. Stick close to me... and Erza." he said in all seriousness, he had been feeling a bad vibe ever since they got off the carriage. She nodded slightly, still cold but, better than before. She stared at the snow falling around her, her eyes were full of wonder. It was her first time seeing snowfall, apart from the harsh blizzards she had faced, she found the snowfall mesmerizing, beautiful. She reached out with her arm and let a few snowflakes fall onto her arm and hand. She brought her shivering hands close to her eyes to look at it closely. It was small and fragile, purely white, it melted quickly on her hand due to her body heat.

Gray looked at Lucy as she observed the snow. He had a smug smile, because it was his element. He was also surprised. He never knew someone could find ice as fascinating as he did. He was happy that he could share his interests with someone other than his annoying brother, Lyon. Lucy looked up at him, her face held admiration.

"Can you m-make it snow like th-this in M-magnolia?" she asked.

"Hmmm... I haven't ever tried it. But it's a great idea, escpecially since Hot Head won't like it one bit." He answered, throwing in that last sentence with a smirk.

She hit him behind his head playfuly and called him stupid. He huffed in annoyance and rubbed his head. She grinned cheekily at him while he gave her a weak glare, whch only made her grin wider.

"Please do walk faster. Or else I will be forced to leave you both behind and complete the mission myself." Erza called. The two younger mages looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. They both had been so focused on the snow that they for got about the mission.

"We're coming Erza! Don't leave us behind." Gray shouted as Lucy was still giggling. They ran towards her, both, happy as they found a common subject that they were both interested in, and worried that Erza would actually leave them behind. It was Erza, you can never know if she is just messing around or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Town**

The town was barren. It was a type of place where you would expect to see tumbleweed tumbling around. The trio stood there, their eyes drinking in the sad sight. Erza was the first one to move forward. Lucy and Gray following close behind. Lucy didn't feel cold anymore. All the houses in the little town were abandoned for reasons unknown and the playgrounds were empty except for the untended swings and slides. Lucy's kind heart held sympathy for innocent citizens of the town. Erza had stopped walking to look at the mission sheet for the location of their destination. After a few seconds of silence, she lifted her head, looked around and started walking again, albeit at a faster pace.

They trudged through the snow, which was getting deeper and deeper, and stopped in front of what they assumed was the town hall. Erza tucked the mission sheet away and pushed the large doors open. Inside, was a sight that lifted their spirits, despite the condition of the citizen's homes. Children were running around and playing, the concerned adults running after their children trying to make them calm down and the elderly were chatting away about whatever.

However, as soon as they noticed the mages, their eyes widened and the atmosphere turned from noisy to hushed. It stayed like that for a few seconds, until one brave, little soul spoke up.

"Are you here to kill us?" A little girl, who looked not older than six, asked.

Her eyes were wide and her hands trembled slightly. Lucy, who loved kids unconditionally, took a small step forward, trying not to look threatening. She moved forward slowly until she was at arms length from the girl. She got down on her knees and bent a little more, until she was of eye level to the girl. Lucy smiled softly and waited for a bit so that the girl could calm down and be comfortable around her. She held out her hand so that the back of her palm could be seen. The young girl showed signs of recognition at the pink symbol on her hand.

"We are mages from Fairy Tail. We mean no harm towards you and the town. In fact, we are here to help you all. " Lucy said gently.

By the time Lucy had finished talking, the little girl had visibly relaxed and so had the others around them. The little girl nodded, signalling that she had understood. Lucy broke into a grin, all the nervousness from trying to break the tension was gone. She couldn't imagine how the situation would be if Gray, or even Erza had handled it. She didn't think that she wanted to find out, she shivered merely at the thought of it.

The situation clearly sorted out, she felt slightly proud of how well she handled it. She got back up and patted her knees, removing all the dust that had gathered around her knees. She then turned around and faced her team mates.

"Come on then. Let's look for the Mayor." she said.

Gray and Erza looked at each other and shrugged before expressing their approval.

"There's no need to look for me now. I'm right here." A deep voice spoke from beside them.

Startled, they turned their heads quickly towards the source of the voice. When Lucy saw the Mayor, she had to double-check to see if she was drooling because, my oh my the creature standing before was a gift from the heavens. To spell it out for you, he was a H.U.N.K.

'Oh that jawline of his is so sharp I bet he uses it to do his carpentry work. Oh how I wish I could lick my way... NO! STOP! Bad, naughty Lucy! Don't go to the gutter. I know that you are a girl with normal hormones, but that's no excuse!' she thought.

"You guys are the Fairy Tail mages that answered my request, yes?" he asked.

'I'd answer any request of yours.' thought dirty Lucy.

"Yes, that would be us. Could you please tell us the details of our mission? We would like to help you out as soon as possible." Erza said.

Erza's words reminded Lucy of the graveness of the situation that these people were facing. She immediately buried dirty Lucy deep down and became serious. The mayor nodded and gestured us to follow him. We followed him up a set of stairs and through a intricately detailed wooden door. He told us to sit down. We did, and he sat on the chair facing us. Then we got down to business.

"There are 3 Dark guilds situated around the borders of this town. They regularly visit the town and demand money, food and other things. In the start we felt that their demands weren't too bad and that we could deal with their requests. But the demands started to get ridiculous. They began to ask for huge amounts of money and forced us to abide by their rules by threatening to kidnap the children. Just a week back, they demanded five million jewels from us. We are a quite well to do town, but we do not even have that much money collectively. So...they kidnapped five of our children and told us that they wouldn't give them back unless we paid them."

The trio's eyes went wide at the last line and they gasped. It was a horrible situation that these people were in. Especially the children, they must have been terrified.

"If it is possible, could you tell us more about the dark guilds? Information on their types of magic, number of people and any information like such would be helpful." said Erza.

"I'm afraid that I do not have any specifics about the guild as they have not revealed much to us. But I do know that they aren't much in number. They are all connected in a way. The guild up north is the one in charge of the other two and the guild east from here is the one that has our children. We would like it if you could rescue the children first, since it is the main reason that we requested mages After returning our children safely you can destroy the other two if possible and make sure that they never threaten my town ever again."

The mayor knelt down and made his forward touch the ground and continued to speak.

"Please, I am begging you. Please save my town from the dark guilds. I could increase t-" he begged.

The mayor was interrupted by the touch of a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Lucy smiling down at him.

"Do not worry. We will make sure that these guilds never terrorise this town again. We will save you." Lucy promised with confidence.

He, with tears in his eyes, smiled widely at her, took her hand in his and kissed the back of it in a way of saying thanks. The gesture made Lucy blush a little. Gray, who was watching the scene from behind, clenched his hands tightly and slightly glared at the handsome mayor.

'His lips were on her skin for way too long. Also, is that a blush on Lucy's cheeks? Dammit' Gray growled at the scene in front of him. Only he was to be with Lucy like that!

"We should get going now" said Erza, breaking the moment the mayor and Lucy were sharing.

She took her hand back and nodded towards Erza and the three of them exited the building, trudging through the snow on their way to the dark guilds. Where something was waiting for their arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope that you enjoy the new chapter Juvia21!**

 **Chapter 5**

Lucy, Erza and Gray stopped near the first dark guild towards the east, where the children were being held captive. They were close enough to see the guild, but far enough to stay unnoticed. They needed to form a plan of sorts so that they wouldn't have a hard time. As usual, Erza was in charge of the plan.

"This is not a dark guild any different from other dark guilds, but there are hostages involved. Therefore, we cannot do our usual style of barging in and fighting. So, to avoid complications I am assigning all of us certain roles. You will not deviate from the roles that I give you, no matter what happens, understand?" Gray and Lucy nodded.

"Ok. Gray, you and I will divide the mages and fight them all. It doesn't matter if some of them manage to slip past us, do not go after them. Just concentrate on taking out as many as possible. Lucy, you will locate the children and keep them safe. You will also fight the mages that manage to slip past us. Don't worry, the number of mages slipping past us at a time won't be too much. You will not be overwhelmed by numbers while protecting the children. Do not come to help us no matter the situation. Your first priority is protecting the children." Erza commanded.

They nodded at her again. Lucy was not sure if she could handle fighting and protecting at the same time. But Erza's words gave her some comfort. Together they walked towards the doors of the guild and slammed them open. The mages inside the guild went still from shock for a few seconds and then everything fell into chaos.

Lucy was determined to protect the children. She studied the guild in the moments of silence, looking for them. She spotted them huddled up on the floor in the corner of the guild. She moved towards them the moment she found them. Their eyes filled up with hope gradually as the three fought hard against their captors. The fight went without any problems and soon they had defeated all of the dark mages without breaking a sweat. While Erza and Gray were tying up the mages and contacting the council to pick them up, Lucy was with the children. She was comforting them and telling them that they would be home soon with their families.

The walk back to the town was everything but quiet. The children were excitedly talking about going back home and about the fight they had just witnessed.

"Did you see the part where Erza wiped out 6 people at once with one swing of her sword? She went SWOOSH! And the bad guys couldn't even make a sound before they were knocked out!"

"That was cool and all, but Gray's ice hammer was much more awesome! It was so big and he held it with just one hand! He knocked lots of bad guys with just a smash!"

"Erza and Gray were pretty good, but Lucy is the best! She was protecting us from all of those bad guys! She took 3 keys out, said some weird words and POOF there was a cowman, a scorpion man, and a kitty! She also fought them off with her whip! She is awesome!"

Lucy blushed a little by what the kid said. She and Gray chuckled when the kid called Loke a kitty. They looked at each other before smiling again at Loke's expense. A few minutes after this, they had reached the town hall. The children got really excited and rushed over to the doors and pushed it open together.

"WE'RE BACK!" they screamed.

The people went still for a bit, but then the families of the children rushed out and grabbed their children. They were crying and hugging each other tightly, happy to be together again. The scene made Lucy smile. She was happy that they were able to reunite the families.

The mayor, also smiling at all the happiness, walked towards them. He stopped a few steps in front of them and smiled even brighter at them. He thanked them and offered them something that surprised them.

"I am happy that you have brought back our children and I don't mean to insult you by saying this. But, I don't mind if you mages want to leave now. To be honest, bringing us the children back is more than enough. We will still pay you the full amount that was mentioned in the job request. Please understand that we are not saying that you are not capable or something. We just don't want to be the cause of your deaths and-"

To say that Lucy was angry was an understatement. She was pissed. She walked forwards until she was centimeters away from making contact with the mayor. The whole town hall fell silent. Her anger was clearly displayed on her face. She grabbed him at the shoulders firmly and talked to him in a loud and clear voice.

"You dare say that? We were perfectly aware of the dangers that this mission holds from the moment we read your request. But, we still accepted it. Do you understand this?"

The mayor nodded, but he still didn't look convinced. Lucy paused for a bit, trying to choose the correct words to say next. She relaxed a little and held his shoulders looser than before but still firm.

"Do you remember What I promised to you before leaving?"

The mayor nodded.

"Then repeat it along with me."

He nodded again. Together they said it softly.

"We will make sure that these guilds never terrorize this town again. We will save you."

The mayor was reassured by her words and was relieved. Lucy, happy that she was able to convince the mayor to let them go, let loose of her grip on the man's shoulders. She turned around and saw Gray and Erza grinning proudly at her. This made her blush a little and make her slightly embarrassed. She walked towards the town hall's entrance, ready to escape her teammate's proud looks. They caught up with Lucy quickly and walked beside her. They teased her for a bit, but the happy atmosphere surrounding them became more serious. They were ready to destroy some dark guilds, but maybe they were not ready for what was waiting for them.


End file.
